


Aproach

by Missy



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Courtly Love, Drabbles, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Isabeau is aware of him before they meet.
Relationships: Isabeau d'Anjou/Etienne Navarre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Aproach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDancer/gifts).



Isabeau is aware of his presence. The ladies have whispered of him. The men have mentioned his strength with envy. The older ones watch him with curious, suspicious gazes.

Isabeau stands back, bold with her eyes but nothing else.

At a banquet, he hazarded to give her a rose underneath the table. 

A gesture no man had made except for _him_ toward her since she came to this place. It touches her beyond measure that he has noticed her existence. 

But she knows it’s unwise, dangerous, for them to express these feelings aloud. 

So she waits. Not so genteel, yearning.


End file.
